Cascata Dourada
by W-chan00
Summary: Hiyori visitava Shinji todas as manhãs sem entender o porquê disso. Mas a tentativa de Shinji em descobrir os motivos de Hiyori pode resultar em algo completamente inesperado para ambos, devido a uma convidada inesperada. Conseguirá Hiyori passar por cima de sua raiva e entender seus verdadeiros sentimentos?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach infelizmente pertence a Tite Kubo... Sim... A esse cretino que encerrou o mangá de Bleach sem mostrar a bankai do Shinji. Sério, eu odeio ele. Odeio muito. 

**Sinopse:** Hiyori visitava Shinji todas as manhãs sem entender o porquê disso. Mas a tentativa de Shinji em descobrir os motivos de Hiyori pode resultar em algo completamente inesperado para ambos, devido a uma convidada inesperada. Conseguirá Hiyori passar por cima de sua raiva e entender seus verdadeiros sentimentos? 

**Cascata dourada**

Os dias na quinta divisão eram sempre iguais: Logo cedo, o Capitão da divisão, Hirako Shinji, despertava para as suas obrigações diárias. Ele tomava um relaxante banho morno em sua banheira e lavava seus cabelos. Em seguida, ele sentava-se na frente do salão principal do quartel, onde ficava seu quarto, com vista para um gramado. Com a porta do aposento aberta e a vitrola tocando uma música tudo a ver com ele, o Capitão tomava seu café da manhã despreocupadamente e aproveitava o sol e a brisa que passavam, apenas esperando pacientemente até que a natureza se encarregasse de secar seus longos cabelos loiros. 

Por trás do grande muro de madeira que cercava o local, um certo alguém lhe observava todos os dias naquela mesma hora através de um pequeno buraco na madeira feito estrategicamente pela mesma. Sarugaki Hiyori ocultava sua reiatsu a fim de não ser notada pela pessoa que observava. Apenas fitava-o por detrás do muro. Nem mesmo a garota sabia por que fazia aquilo e muito menos Urahara entendia por que raios sua Vice-Capitã desaparecia todas as manhãs. Ao questiona-la sobre o assunto, o Capitão da décima segunda divisão apenas conseguia um soco na cara, um pontapé entre as pernas, além de um ensurdecedor "Não se meta na minha vida" como resposta. Hiyori também não sabia o motivo pelo qual ela fazia aquilo. A única coisa que ela sabia era que precisava ver Shinji todos os dias, nem que fosse com o único propósito de infernizá-lo, chutar a cara dele, (como sempre acontecia, pois ele sempre acabava percebendo a presença dela) e, principalmente, encher suas mãos com aqueles longos cabelos loiros e puxá-los com a maior vontade do mundo. Porém, a necessidade que ela tinha em fazer isso era algo desconhecido e indecifrável. Ninguém sabia a resposta, ou, pelo menos, Hiyori acreditava que ninguém soubesse. Com os olhos posicionados no buraco, ela olhava para Shinji. O vento soprando nos cabelos, fazendo-os voar lentamente. O sol batendo nos fios dourados era uma visão realmente bela. Ele brilhava como se estivesse fundido com o próprio sol. As longas madeixas voando com a brisa e o brilho do sol literalmente passava uma visão de uma bela cascata dourada se movendo. Hiyori jamais admitiria para ninguém, nem mesmo sob tortura, mas Shinji era, de fato, belo. E a razão pela qual ela o visitava era para contemplar aquela beleza que emergia do Capitão da quinta divisão e se estendia como um enorme tapete de ouro que vislumbrava sua visão todos os dias. 

— Olhe a cara de idiota do Shinji careca... fica aí tranquilo como se tudo fosse uma festa. Essa calma toda dele me irrita. – Pensava a garota. — Mas que ódio. Não é que o maldito desgraçado é bonito? – Concluiu o pensamento. 

Shinji não era bobo. Sabia perfeitamente que a menina ia vê-lo todos os dias. A razão disso, ele também não sabia, mas estava disposto a descobrir. Ele apenas tinha uma vaga hipótese do que poderia ser, mas definitivamente era algo muito surreal para que pudesse ser verdade, então ele sempre preferiu não pensar no assunto e deixar as coisas como estavam, mesmo que aquilo significasse ser surrado todo os dias. Mas sequer pensar naquela hipótese já era absurdo, até por que... Oras, não poderia ser... Ou poderia? 

Todos os dias, membros da Quinta Divisão assistiam àquela mesma cena. Shinji percebia a presença de Hiyori e a menina se revelava em sua habitual ferocidade, gritando absurdos como "eu acabei de chegar!" Ou "o que eu faço aqui não é da sua conta!" E outros absurdos mais. Ela o atacava com socos, pontapés e puxões de cabelo. Era indiscutível que espancar Shinji era o maior prazer na vida da pequena. Mas ele, por sua vez, não esquivava, não se mexia nem revidava. É claro que sendo ele um Capitão, evitar aquelas agressões era ridiculamente fácil, mas ele não o fazia. E não o fazia por medo de errar a mão e acabar machucando a garota. E claro, ele jamais faria algo assim. Os dias iam passando, e todos seguiam iguais. Shinji com sua rotina matinal e Hiyori com sua rotina de bater no loiro, sem que ambos entendessem o porquê daquilo. 

* * *

Certa tarde, enquanto caminhava pelo Sereitei, Shinji avistou Urahara sentado em uma ladeira de grama à beira de um rio. Logo, o loiro pensou que o outro loiro estava apenas fazendo o que mais gostava: fugir do trabalho.

— Yo! Urahara. Fugindo do trabalho de novo? – Perguntou sorridente.

— Olá, Hirako-san. Faz tempo que chegou? – Respondeu ao cumprimento.

— Já falei mil vezes para me chamar de Shinji. Mas como é teimoso. – Disse chateado.

Kisuke sorriu ao ser lembrado mais uma vez de que Shinji não gostava de formalidades.

— Então se você também está fugindo do trabalho, somos dois fugitivos. – Brincou.

— Eu não preciso fugir. Sempre deixo meus assuntos em ordem, apesar de eu parecer um irresponsável aos olhos de todos. – Rebateu.

— E você não se chateia por pensarem assim de você? – Perguntou o curioso Kisuke.

— Jamais. Tô me lixando para o que pensam de mim. Contanto que eu seja um bom Capitão e proteja o Sereitei de qualquer mal que surja, que se dane a opinião alheia.

— Shinji-san tem toda a razão quando diz que somos parecidos. Eu penso exatamente como você. Mas então, o que faz aqui, afinal?

— É só Shinji, caramba! Apenas vim caminhar para me distrair um pouco e pensar sobre algumas dúvidas que eu tenho. Mesmo assim, eu sou livre para dar umas escapadas quando tiver vontade. Você, por outro lado, tem uma Vice-Capitã mandona e insuportável que é capaz de espanca-lo assim que notar que você fugiu.

— Está bem. Entendi. Como também acontece com você. Esse comportamento da Hiyori-san é muito complicado. Não consigo entender por que ela age assim. Shinji saberia explicar?

— E como _eu_ vou saber? Se nem mesmo você que é perito nas ciências não entende, eu muito menos.

— Eh? Você não sabe? Mas você conhece a Hiyori-san há muito tempo. Pensei que soubesse mais a respeito dela.

— Que ingênuo, Urahara. Mesmo que eu a conhecesse por milhares de anos, seria impossível entender ou adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça daquela maluca.

— É verdade, Shinji. Mas eu queria saber seus verdadeiros sentimentos e a razão de seu comportamento violento.

— Não perca seu tempo, Kisuke. Aposto que você não iria encontrar nada lá. É improvável que a Hiyori sinta alguma coisa que não seja raiva.

— Quem sabe? Talvez seja uma questão de tentar decifrar o interior dela.

— Eu passo. Para mim já basta o que eu apanho todos os dias.

Urahara sorriu com o comentário do amigo, e assim os dois ficaram um bom tempo observando o curso da água do rio enquanto molhavam seus pés nas águas para aliviar o calor. 

* * *

Já era noite. Shinji ficou o resto do dia pensando na conversa que tivera com Kisuke mais cedo. Será que Hiyori era mesmo capaz de ter sentimentos? Se isso fosse verdade, talvez sua teoria insana estivesse certa. No fundo, ele já estava um pouco cansado de ser espancado todos os dias sem nenhum motivo, e queria entender de uma vez por todas que raios estava acontecendo com aquela guria mandona. O loiro deitou-se, e ficou um bom tempo rolando na cama, pensando no que poderia fazer para tirar a prova dos nove e finalmente descobrir as razões dela. Depois de perder metade da madrugada de sono, ele finalmente pôde arquitetar algo simples, _bem_ simples... 

— Vejamos como você reagirá a uma pequena mudança de rotina, Hiyori... – ele pensou consigo, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso sarcástico brincava em seus lábios antes dele adormecer. 

* * *

O dia acabara de nascer. Mesmo sonolento devido as horas de sono perdidas, o Capitão da Quinta Divisão manteve sua rotina diária à risca. Mas antes de iniciar, ele ordenou que um de seus homens fosse até a Nona Divisão para mandar um convite em nome dele. Como sempre, ele tomou seu banho habitual e lavou as longas madeixas loiras. Não pôde aproveitar o banho como sempre, pois acabou acordando um pouco mais tarde. O loiro, então, foi para seu lugar de sempre onde Hiyori o observava, e preparou-se para o desjejum. A loira estava no mesmo lugar, e estranhou o atraso de exatos três segundos e oito centésimos de Shinji. Sua maior surpresa foi ouvir um berro de uma voz familiar cumprimentando Shinji animadamente assim que o mesmo chegou e sentou em seu lugar costumeiro. 

— Bom dia Shinjiiiiii! – Exclamou a animada e energética Mashiro.

— Yo, Mashiro-chan. Que surpresa. Nem vou perguntar o que a trouxe aqui a essa hora, prefiro convidá-la para tomar café da manhã comigo, você quer? – Convidou.

— HHHAAAAIIIII! Mashiro adora comer. Né, né, tem bolo de chocolate? Tem? – Perguntou manhosa.

— Tem tudo o que você quiser, pequena. – O loiro respondeu gentilmente.

A Vice-Capitã da Nona Divisão sentou-se ao lado de Shinji, perto o bastante para pousar sua cabeça no braço esquerdo do Shinigami. O sangue de Hiyori ferveu ao observar aquilo, e já estava a ponto de explodir de ódio. Por que diabos Mashiro estava lá e _em cima_ de Shinji? Era o que Hiyori queria saber.

— Abusada! Como ela se atreve? "Shinji?" É Capitão Hirako pra você, ô retardada! Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu sou a primeira a não respeitar ninguém. – Pensou a garota, rangendo os dentes de tanta raiva. 

Enquanto Hiyori fazia o impossível para se controlar, Shinji prosseguia com seu jogo de provocação. Ele queria desvendar este mistério a qualquer custo. O Capitão e a Vice-Capitã foram servidos com um belíssimo bolo de chocolate, e Mashiro deu um enorme grito de felicidade. 

— Waaaa! Shinji, você é o melhor! Aquele bobo do Kensei deveria aprender com você. Mashiro vai vir fazer as refeições aqui todos os dias a partir de agora. – Disse feliz.

— Verdade? Bem que eu gostaria de uma companhia feminina _mais gentil_ nas minhas manhãs. – Respondeu o loiro. – Então vamos comer. Itadakimasu. 

E os dois tomavam o café da manhã animadamente. Shinji cortou um pedaço do bolo e colocou na boca de Mashiro, que soltou um "obrigado" manhoso. A menina de cabelos verdes observou as madeixas de Shinji sendo bagunçadas pelo vento e acabou tendo uma ideia... 

— Ei, Shinji, o que houve com o seu cabelo? Tá todo bagunçado hahahaha! – Ela disse as risadas.

— Ah, isso? Não se preocupe. Ele sempre fica todo desalinhado quando o vento o está secando, mas depois ele volta ao normal.

— Ah, isso não importa. Eu posso penteá-lo? Posso? Posso? Posso? – Perguntou insistentemente ao avistar uma escova perto da mesa.

— Contanto que pare de gritar no meu ouvido, vá em frente. – Concordou.

— Obaaa! Mashiro adora escovar cabelos! – Disse alegre.

— Então manda ver. Só tenha cuidado para não arrancar a minha cabeça. – Brincou o loiro. 

E com o consentimento de Shinji, Mashiro começou a pentear os longos cabelos dourados. A menina parecia se divertir muito, ao passo que Hiyori se remoía de raiva em seu esconderijo. 

— É como brincar de boneca! – Ela ria enquanto falava. – Posso fazer uma trancinha?

— Também não exagere, pequena. Eu não sou uma boneca e também não quero parecer uma mulherzinha. Apenas continue penteando.

— Haaaaaiiiiiiiiii...! – Concordou a Vice-Capitã.

— Vamos, Hiyori... quanto tempo mais vai conseguir se manter calminha? – Shinji perguntou-se em pensamento, sabendo perfeitamente que a garota estava lá.

— Maldito Shinji! Que ódio! Quem essa cretina da Mashiro pensa que é para fazer isso? Só _eu_ posso tocar no Shinji, de preferência para cobrir ele de porrada. – Disse para si mesma. 

Enquanto Shinji degustava uma xícara de chá tranquilamente e Mashiro terminava de pentear seus cabelos, ambos se espantaram ao verem o muro de madeira ser reduzido a pedaços e dali surgir Hiyori saltando num movimento tão rápido que a Vice-Capitã da Nona divisão sequer pôde ver, mas que foi facilmente percebido pelo Capitão Hirako. A loira acertou um chute na esverdeada fazendo-a ir ao chão com o nariz ensanguentado. Com o impacto do golpe, Mashiro rolou até onde estava a vitrola de Shinji, que tocava uma de suas músicas favorita, e acabou fazendo o objeto em pedaços com o peso de seu corpo. Os outros membros da Divisão ficaram chocados, mas não mais do que o próprio Shinji, que apostaria até a sua vida que Hiyori iria para cima _dele_. Os membros da divisão que observavam tudo já estavam visualizando a imagem de seu Capitão sendo surrado pela pequena Vice-Capitã, mas certamente, nenhum deles jamais imaginaria o que viria a seguir... 

Hiyori estava a ponto de continuar batendo na pobre Mashiro, que ainda estava caída no mesmo lugar depois da primeira surra. 

— Tá maluca, Hiyori?! Eu estava brincando com o cabelo do Shinji, sabia? – Indagou a pequena Vice-Capitã de Kensei.

— Idiota! Eu vou quebrar a sua cara! – Hiyori gritava descontrolada, partido para cima da garota de cabelos verdes. 

Num simples movimento, Shinji colocou-se à frente de Mashiro e habilmente segurou Hiyori pelos pulsos. 

— Me solta, imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Exclamou furiosa.

— Fecha essa matraca! Já chega de uma vez por todas, Hiyori! Você não irá encostar mais um dedo em ninguém aqui. – Shinji disse sério.

— Já mandei me soltar! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso só por ser um estúpido Capitão!

— Kazu!

— As suas ordens, Capitão Hirako.

— Acomode a Mashiro na minha cama e providencie cuidados médicos a ela imediatamente. – Ordenou.

— Sim senhor! – Respondeu o servo.

— O QUE?! VAI COLOCAR ELA NA SUA CAMA? – Hiyori gritou furiosa

— Já mandei ficar calada! Não vou permitir que você apronte mais escândalos aqui.

— Eu vou te quebrar de pancada, Shinji maldito! Me solta, desgraçado! 

Ignorando os protestos, Shinji ergueu o corpo de Hiyori como se não fosse nada e a jogou de bruços por cima de seu ombro. Usando shunpo, ele a levou para longe, indo parar no mesmo gramado à beira do rio onde ele conversou com Kisuke no dia anterior em apenas alguns segundos. Hiyori estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo muito surpresa. Shinji nunca havia lhe tratado daquela forma. Nunca esquivava de suas surras, menos ainda mudava sua rotina solitária para compartilhar o café da manhã com outra pessoa. Será que ele finalmente havia se cansado dela? A garota não queria acreditar. 

— Ei, Shinji careca! Me solta! Não me trate como uma criança! – Dizia aos gritos.

— Terminou? – Perguntou sério ao colocá-la na grama.

— Hunf... – resmungou ao perceber que ele realmente falava sério.

— De que maneira quer que eu a trate se você age pior do que uma criança? Por que age assim, Hiyori? Por que se comporta como se sentisse raiva do universo inteiro? – Ele a questionou para tentar ajuda-la.

— Isso não é da sua conta, idiota! – Gritou.

— Não é dessa maneira que as coisas se resolvem. Não é com violência que você conseguirá o que quer das pessoas, e também não é me espionando todos os dias que eu vou adivinhar que diabos você quer de mim, afinal. 

Sarugaki ficou perplexa por alguns segundos com as últimas palavras dele. Virou seu rosto para o lado oposto, evitando que ele a olhasse. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se envergonhada. Se tivesse um espelho em mãos, apostaria um ano de lamen grátis que ela estava vermelha. As surras diárias eram fato, mas ela não fazia ideia de que ele soubesse que ela o observava as escondidas. E novamente, pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu seu sangue ferver por uma emoção diferente da raiva. Aqueles poucos segundos foram o bastante para ela entender o que sentia? Ela refletiu. Shinji não disse nenhuma só palavra depois da última frase. Sentou-se às margens do rio, dando as costas para ela enquanto a mesma continuava pensando com o traseiro na grama, encostada no tronco de uma árvore ali presente. Estaria ela a ponto de entender seus próprios sentimentos? Por que ela atacou Mashiro daquele jeito? Seria ciúme? Não! Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ela continuava concentrada, tentando enganar a si mesma. 

Shinji esperava pacientemente até que Hiyori dissesse alguma coisa. Ele tirou as sandálias e as meias, mergulhando os pés na água fria do rio, como fez no dia anterior ao conversar com Kisuke. Assim ele ficou por mais de meia hora, até que, cansado, calçou-se novamente e levantou de onde estava. Ao ver que ele ia embora, ela por fim decidiu se manifestar. 

— Aonde vai, Shinji careca?

— Ainda pergunta? Vou embora. Acha que eu tenho o dia todo para aguentar os ataques de pelanca de uma menina descontrolada? O Kisuke que te ature. Tenho muitas obrigações na minha divisão. – Disse ele ao caminhar a passos lentos para fora do local.

— De novo está me tratando como uma criança e se achando só por que você é uma merda de um Capitão! Dane-se essa porra! Pode até ser um Deus! Eu não permito que ninguém fale assim comigo! – Esbravejou, levantando de onde estava. 

Shinji parou de andar e fechou o punho direito tentando conter a raiva. O que aquela maluca estava dizendo? O loiro nunca foi de depreciar ninguém e muito menos "se achar" por causa de sua posição como Capitão. Como Hiyori podia ser tão burra a ponto de não entender isso? Ele deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ela, caminhando em sua direção. Ele a pegou pelos ombros e a empurrou contra a árvore, pressionando-a contra a mesma, ajoelhando-se, de modo a ficar na mesma altura que ela. 

— Me solta! Me solta logo, cretino! Maldito Shinji careca! – Ela esperneava continuamente, sem conseguir se livrar da óbvia força superior de Shinji.

— Quieta! Além de ser histérica, violenta e teimosa, também é burra? Como pode dizer tamanha asneira? Eu nunca considerei _ninguém_ inferior, muito menos _você_. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu já desisti de entender o seu jeito de ser. Não apenas ataca a mim, como também todos ao seu redor. Cansei de você. Já que insiste em dizer que eu "me acho" por causa da minha posição de Capitão, então vou dar uma ordem bem clara para que você tenha motivos para pensar assim: você está proibida de se aproximar da Quinta Divisão de novo. Espero que desta vez sua mente insana tenha entendido. E se por um acaso você desobedecer à ordem, esteja ciente de que terá de prestar contas com o Capitão Geral Yamamoto. – Ele disse ao soltá-la. 

Shinji deu as costas para Hiyori. Ajudada pelo vento que fazia os cabelos dele esvoaçar, ela visualizou o emblema da Quinta Divisão no Haori dele enquanto se afastava, momentos antes dos longos cabelos ocultarem a imagem novamente. O coração de Hiyori gelou naquele momento. Shinji estava mesmo mandando-a para o inferno? Ela nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria. Nunca pensou que algum dia ele fosse se cansar dela. De suas surras, sua agressividade e seu desrespeito para com ele. Enquanto ele se distanciava a passos lentos, ela refletia sobre a importância de tudo o que aconteceu naqueles minutos. Não importa o que fosse, ela não queria perder aquilo. Não queria deixar de vê-lo e de conviver com ele. Acima de tudo, ela odiava receber ordens. Aquilo sim ela não podia admitir. Mas naquela hora, ela não sentia raiva ou algo semelhante. Ela sentia um aperto em seu coração. Era fato que cogitar a ideia de não poder mais ver Shinji a machucava de uma forma que ela não compreendia, e dando um basta nos pensamentos sem sentido, ela correu o mais rápido que seus pequenos pés pudessem suportar. 

— SHINJI! VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO! – Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde ao alcança-lo, puxando seu braço, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. 

O Capitão a encarou em silêncio. Será que aquela tola ainda não tinha entendido que entre eles não havia mais nada a ser dito? Ele não estava mais disposto a tolerar os ataques dela, pois já tinha suportado muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar suportaria. 

— Que foi? Veio atrás de mim para dar a surra de despedida? Não perca seu tempo por que eu não vou mais permitir isso. – Disse frio.

— Cala a boca! Você não manda em mim! Não tem o direito de me proibir de nada! – Exclamou, puxando a longa madeixa de cabelo que ele mantém a frente de seu tronco.

— Solte o meu cabelo! Qual foi a parte do "é uma ordem" você não entendeu? – Respondeu irritado, segurando-a novamente pelos pulsos. 

Hiyori segurava o cabelo de Shinji e ele segurava seus pulsos. Pararam de discutir por um momento e olharam profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Shinji estava irritado e Hiyori sentia medo. O loiro ficou surpreso. Ele estava mesmo vendo medo nos olhos de Hiyori? Isso era algo que ela nunca sentia, muito menos na frente dele. Entretanto, ele surpreendeu—se consigo mesmo, pois finalmente Hiyori havia conseguido irritá-lo. A garota, por sua vez, estava triste ao perceber que ele estava com raiva dela por sua própria culpa. A situação estava insustentável para ambos, quando Hiyori resolveu recomeçar a briga. 

— Não me trate como uma criança! Eu já sou uma mulher, sabia? Mesmo meu corpo não aparentando isso, quantos séculos você acha que eu já vivi? – Indagou nervosa.

— Se quer ser tratada como uma adulta, então aja como tal! – Rebateu ele, puxando uma das mãos da garota, que sem querer foi parar tão perto dele que quase o abraçou. 

Ele envolveu o outro braço em volta da cintura dela para evitar que ela caísse, fazendo com que ficassem muito próximos um do outro. A menina corou naquele momento. Estava muito envergonhada, pois nunca havia se aproximado de ninguém daquela maneira. Por outro lado, estava cheia dos sermões que Shinji lhe deu desde que começou o dia. Ela não iria mais deixar que ele lhe desse ordens. 

— Shinji, sua anta! O que você fazia com a Mashiro, hein? Me solta logo! Que foi? Vai me bater agora? – Perguntou danada.

— Sua estúpida! A Mashiro não tem nada a ver com isso e quando foi que eu levantei a mão para você?! – Exclamou nervoso, puxando a garota ainda mais para perto de si. 

A esta altura, Hiyori já não tinha mais seus pés no chão, pois, sem perceber, Shinji já estava com ela em seus braços, de modo que ele a segurou por baixo dos braços dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele. 

— Mesmo você merecendo muito levar uns sopapos, eu nunca seria capaz de te machucar. Mas se quer ser tratada como uma mulher, com prazer farei isso. – Disse calmo, apesar da situação.

— Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? Me ponha no chão agora! – Protestou, ainda puxando os cabelos dele.

— Calada, sua pequena pestinha. Você precisa aprender a ter modos de qualquer maneira. Não pode agir como se pudesse espancar todo mundo.

— Que inferno! Não vou me calar! E não continue me tratando como uma criança! Você não pode... 

Irritado com nunca, Shinji interrompeu Hiyori ao puxá-la pela nuca e a calou com um beijo. Claro que ela resistiu e tentou soltar-se dele. Naquela hora, ela puxou com mais força ainda os cabelos dele com raiva, muita raiva, mas aqueles protestos não incomodavam o Capitão nem um pouco. Ele estava mais preocupado em beijá-la, e fazia isso com toda a vontade que podia. Tal como ele sempre imaginou, os lábios dela estavam carregados de raiva. Ele nunca esperaria nada diferente vindo dela. O que ele não sabia era que um turbilhão de emoções passava pela mente da garota. Hiyori nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. Ela não sabia como era tal sensação. Estava com muita raiva de Shinji por ele ter se atrevido a roubar seu primeiro beijo, e mesmo que tentasse, ela não conseguia se soltar dos braços dele. Shinji, por sua vez, já tinha tocado o F para tudo e aprofundou o beijo, passando sua língua pela de Hiyori e percorrendo o céu de sua boca. A Vice-Capitã sentiu cada célula de seu corpo tremer, seu estômago entrar em chamas e seu coração acelerar como jamais em sua vida. Ela nunca sequer cogitou saber que tais emoções existiam. Era impossível para ela..., mas ela estava mesmo gostando. Fosse o que fosse, ninguém na face do universo saberia que Hiyori admitia para si mesma que Shinji beijava bem. E muito bem. 

A dor no cabelo de Shinji deixou de ser um incômodo. Hiyori não mais resistia. Pela primeira vez, ela puxou os cabelos dele com um sentimento diferente da raiva, enfiando seus pequenos dedos pelos fios loiros de sua nuca. A outra mão que ela usava para agredi-lo, passou a percorrer o rosto dele. Ela correspondia ao beijo com uma inacreditável doçura. Ela foi se empolgando e enlaçou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Shinji. No seu caso, ele sentia o corpo dela tremer em seus braços e as batidas de seu coração cada vez mais rápidas. Até mesmo Hirako ficou perplexo com a atitude dela e achou melhor parar com tudo aquilo antes que algo mais sério acontecesse. Ele a soltou, colocando-a no chão. 

— O que foi isso? Que diabos foi isso, Hirako Shinji?! – Gritou. 

Shinji a olhou descrente. Nem ele acreditava no que acabara de fazer. Estava se sentindo um lixo como homem, pois antes de roubar-lhe um beijo, ele queria poder ter dito a ela o que realmente sentia. 

— Hiyori... Eu... eu... esqueça. Esqueça o que houve aqui e esqueça de mim também. – Respondeu decepcionado. – Será melhor assim... – pensou. 

Ao dizer isso, Shinji usou seus poderes para desaparecer do local, deixando uma Hiyori desolada. A menina deu um forte soco no chão, abrindo um buraco no mesmo, seguido de um forte grito. 

— SHINJI... SEU IDIOTAAAA! 

* * *

Depois de deixar Hiyori sozinha, Shinji foi até a Nona Divisão para ver como Mashiro estava. Ele acabou se sentindo culpado pela menina ter apanhado, já que foi ele quem provocou a situação. Na enfermaria da Divisão de Kensei, Hirako encontrou a menina na cama comendo alegremente. 

— Então, Mashiro? Como se sente? – Perguntou preocupado.

— Ah? Isso? Tá de boa. Não é nada. Só um nariz quebrado e uma testa enfaixada. – Disse alegremente enquanto comia.

— Como pode estar tão contente pela surra? A Hiyori tem que, no mínimo, se desculpar com você.

— Não se chateie com isso, Shinji. A Hiyori é assim mesmo. Ela nunca vai mudar. Temos que ter paciência.

— Mas... isso não está certo... não está... – resmungou o loiro. 

* * *

Hiyori caiu de joelhos às margens do rio. Estava inconformada com o que tinha acontecido pouco tempo atrás. Ainda não acreditava que Shinji tinha sido capaz de fazer o que fez. Magoada, ela começou a chorar. A garota não conhecia o choro, não conhecia as lágrimas. Sempre foi decidida a ser forte e não permitir que nada a derrubasse. Mas aquilo era diferente. Ela estava diferente. Aquele beijo mexeu com alguma coisa em seu interior que ela jamais soube que existia. Lembrou-se dos braços dele envolvendo-a com força. Sentiu que aqueles braços sempre a protegeriam como sempre tinha sido até agora. Sentiu a maciez dos cabelos dele através de suas pequenas mãos, e, o principal, sentir seus lábios quentes brincando com os dela de forma tão suave. Não sabia que era tão bom, mas aquele acontecimento serviu para esclarecer de uma vez por todas os sentimentos de Hiyori que ninguém no universo poderia entender. Dane-se a lógica, danem-se as razões. Ela apenas sabia que aquele sentimento não podia ser outra coisa senão aquilo... ela ficou sentada onde estava por um bom tempo. Estava lá desde de manhã, e naquele momento, já era quase meia noite. Ela ainda continuava lá, chorando por causa de Shinji. Chorava com o fato de ter sido proibida de vê-lo, e esse desespero só aumentou quando ela descobriu ao longo do dia o que realmente sentia. Porém, Hiyori não era de se intimidar, e quando ela queria alguma coisa, lutava por ela. E pro diabo as ordens de Shinji, ela iria atrás dele, ele querendo ou não, e teimosa como sempre foi, lavou seu rosto no rio e correu a toda velocidade até a Quinta Divisão no meio da madrugada. 

* * *

Soul Socity: 01:25 da madrugada. Era outono, mas a noite estava escaldante como se fosse verão. Pouco antes de meia-noite, Shinji tomou um banho frio para aliviar o calor e expulsar o suor do corpo. Pegou uma faixa e cor clara e com ela prendeu seus cabelos no alto da cabeça. Depois disso, entrou debaixo do chuveiro e aproveitou a água que estava ótima. Ao secar-se, soltou novamente os cabelos e vestiu apenas o Nagajuban¹, dando um nó frouxo no obi estreito. Na hora atual, quase duas da manhã, Shinji dormia tranquilamente em seu futon e já havia jogado para o lado o fino lençol que o cobria. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente quente, mas não a ponto de suar, devido ao calor que fazia. Como seu Nagajuban estava folgado, praticamente todo o tórax e o abdome de Shinji estavam à mostra. Subitamente, Hiyori invadiu o quarto de Shinji sem que ninguém percebesse, ou quase. O quarto estava fracamente iluminado por um pequeno abajur que Shinji mantinha em um dos cantos do aposento. A garota aproximou-se do Capitão sem fazer barulho e sentou-se perto do futon. Começou a observá-lo enquanto dormia. Sua expressão tranquila, o corpo inerte, os cabelos espalhados pelo chão, como se um tapete de ouro adornasse o local. Baixou o olhar. Era inevitável deixar de olhar o resto. Seu belo corpo à mostra causou um súbito frio na espinha e um arrepio incomum em Hiyori, cuja sensação ela nunca havia sentido antes. Embora conhecesse Shinji há séculos, nunca o tinha visto tão à vontade. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si, mas desviou o olhar e os pensamentos insanos ao notar que ao lado do futon estava a Sakanade devidamente embainhada. A garota admirou a espada por alguns segundos, mas não mais que seu dono. Gostava da cor avermelhada do cabo e do ornamento em forma de ampulheta da guarda da arma. A loira pegou a katana e começou a desembainhá-la lentamente. Enquanto admirava a lâmina, subitamente um brilho emanou da arma. A espada tornou-se quente e a menina a jogou no chão com o susto. Ela só teve tempo de sentir que foi puxada pelo braço ao ouvir a voz de Shinji. 

— Que diabos faz aqui, Hiyori? Perdeu a cabeça de vez? – Perguntou sério, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

— Por que a Sakanade fez aquilo? – Respondeu com outra pergunta tentando disfarçar.

— Já pensou no enorme problema que vai causar se alguém a vir no meu quarto a essa hora da noite? – Indagou o loiro.

— Tô pouco me lixando pra isso. E você não vai me expulsar sem me ouvir antes. – Respondeu a garota, puxando seu braço para se soltar dele.

— Saia daqui Hiyori. Você e eu não temos mais nada a falar. – Disse ele, sentando-se no futon e apoiando o braço direito sobre um dos joelhos dobrados.

— Por que fez aquilo? Você não tinha o direito de me beijar assim. Eu nunca... – Hiyori lamentou, fechando as pequenas mãos sobre as pernas dobradas.

— Entendi, Hiyori. Você veio aqui para cobrar pelo meu erro. Seria um imbecil se não soubesse que você não deixaria aquilo barato. Admito que errei. Mas você estava incontrolável e foi a única maneira que eu encontrei para te calar. Mereço a surra. Vamos, pode me bater. Reduza o meu corpo a pó, se assim desejar. Apenas esteja ciente de que será a última vez. – Respondeu ele, ainda sentado, abrindo seus braços, pronto para receber a provável e mortal surra que receberia.

— Antes de me deixar sozinha, você ia me dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. O que era? – Perguntou, abaixando a cabeça, sem ligar para o comentário anterior de Shinji.

— Eh? – Questionou surpreso por ainda estar inteiro.

— Responde logo! O que você ia me dizer naquela hora?

— Não era nada. Por isso mesmo eu disse para esquecer.

— Mentiroso! Você vai falar, nem que eu tenha que o reduzir a pó de verdade.

— Já chega, Hiyori. Se não vai me bater, então saia daqui de uma vez por todas. Estou morrendo de sono e preciso dormir.

— Você não manda em mim! – Exclamou a pequena, jogando-se em cima de Shinji, que caiu deitado no futon.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?!

— Quieto! Já que você não vai me responder...

— Eh? – Perguntou surpreso, sem tem muito tempo para dizer mais nada. 

Hiyori deitou-se sobre Shinji beijando-o em seguida. Segurou a cabeça dele por trás, para que ele não escapasse de sua investida. Desta vez, era ele quem estava surpreso. Ne em seus pesadelos mais insanos ele imaginaria que Hiyori invadiria seu quarto no meio da madrugada e o agarraria daquele jeito. A cada segundo ele se surpreendia mais com a ousadia dela. Ela abriu colocou sua mão por dentro do Nagajuban do Capitão e a deslizou sobre o corpo dele, sentindo com prazer cada curva dos músculos do corpo esbelto, que admirara antes. Preocupado pela forma como aquilo poderia terminar. Shinji voltou a sentar-se, afastando Hiyori de si ofegante e com os cabelos bagunçados, depois de Hiyori praticamente quase ter devorado sua boca e todo o resto. 

— Já chega, Hiyori. Eu não vou perguntar que loucura foi essa que você fez agora, por isso é melhor você sair logo daqui.

— Você é burro ou o que? Será que não entende...? – lamentou, sentando com as pernas sobre a outra e as mãos fechadas apoiadas nas coxas. As mesmas mãos tremiam enquanto ela procurava coragem dentro de si para dizer a ele o que verdadeiramente sentia. 

Vários minutos se passaram, e Shinji ainda aguardava a conclusão da última frase dita por Hiyori. Ele não fazia ideia do que esperar ouvir daquela garota teimosa e imprevisível, mas também ele não tinha a noite inteira para esperar por uma resposta. Estava cansado e precisava dormir. 

— Se quiser ficar aí a noite toda, vá em frente, mas eu preciso dormir. – Comunicou, deitando-se novamente no mesmo lugar. 

Os olhos castanhos se fecharam, e as pálpebras iam ficando cada vez mais pesadas. Quando estava prestes e pegar no sono de novo, ele ouviu a voz dela, para a sua surpresa... 

— Hoje pela manhã, você me perguntou porque eu agia da forma que agia...

Shinji abriu os olhos e apenas esperou. 

— Eu sempre fui violenta com todos a minha volta, mas com você... com você... 

Ela se esforçava para falar, mas as palavras estavam difíceis de sair... 

— Com você as coisas sempre foram diferentes. Eu sentia... uma forte necessidade de estar com você, de te tocar, de poder vê-lo todos os dias. E quando você me beijou... eu pude entender tudo aquilo dentro de mim que nunca consegui decifrar.

— Não pode ser, Hiyori... não me diga que você... – Shinji disse atônito, sentando-se de frente para ela.

— Escute bem, Hirako Shinji, pois será a única vez que você vai me ouvir dizer isso... – hesitou. Eu... te amo... minha cascata dourada. Eu amo você, seu idiota! – Declarou.

— E você ainda pergunta por que eu te beijei mais cedo? Acha que eu faria isso se também não te amasse, sua tonta? – Revelou.

— Ah, seu idiota! Eu te odeio! – Gritou, tentando esconder a felicidade que sentia em seu coração.

— Agora me odeia? Não acabou de dizer que me ama?

— Estúpido! Eu não sabia que o amor era assim, e você me ensinou em poucos segundos apenas com um beijo. Agora você vai ter que me aturar para sempre. Vou te bater muito.

— Como se eu já não estivesse acostumado... – brincou. 

E ambos selaram sua declaração de amor com mais um beijo que ansiavam. O amor era algo muito complicado para que aqueles dois pudessem entender. Shinji e Hiyori precisavam apenas sentir. Hiyori adormeceu sobre o peito de Shinji, e um dormiu acarinhando o outro, com Shinji jurando proteger Hiyori para sempre. No dia seguinte, na décima segunda Divisão, ninguém sequer poderia imaginar onde Hiyori teria passado a noite anterior, e Kisuke quase morreria engasgado com o chá quando descobrisse os verdadeiros e complexos sentimentos de sua Vice-Capitã, mas certamente ficaria feliz, ou não, pelo seu amigo. 

**おわり**

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Nota¹** : Nagajuban é um manto em forma de Kimono usado por homens e mulheres por baixo do Kimono em sua maioria na cor branca. O uso do Nagajuban ajuda a manter o Kimono exterior limpo evitando o contato com a pele do utilizador. 

**N/A** : Eu não sei de onde tirei essa história. Parece que minha mente é mais insana do que pensei. Eu apenas _necessitava_ escrever algo para homenagear meu casal favorito de Bleach e acabou saindo isso. Espero que gostem, e não vou pedirei reviews, pois isso é muito chato e eu nunca ganho mesmo kkkkkk


End file.
